


Lore Olympus: a practice in Prompts

by Steampunksherlockian



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: AprilSketchko Prompts, Cannon Divergence, F/M, Lore Olympus Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: A prompt a day inspired by AprilSketchko’s LoreTober Drawing prompts.Get ready for rare pairs, some oblique smut suggestions, fankid moments and general playing around with the characters of Rachel Smythe’s Lore Olympus with some extra nods to Mythology and Rick Riordan thrown in.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Thanatos/Hermes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Hades as told by the Trickster

##  Prompt: God or Goddess

Hades hadn't been that fresh from the battlefields of Kronos’ demise long before he had drawn the Lot that meant he was to be dark Prince of the Underworld.

Hera had given him a dog to guard the gates to the damned souls, and over time both the three-headed dog and his Lord and master came into their power.

A formidable and dangerous-looking King to three Realms and mortal realm alike, the wrongfully dead and punishable evildoers were judged justly and swiftly.

But it was really the worst of the damned evildoers that became Shades in the depths of Tartarus that made people fear Aidoneus Hades, Judge King of the dead souls. 

The way Hermes described it, “His eyes shone bright with flames of incendiary blue streaming out his eyes as he looked at the pleading guilty soul before his throne.”

“Wearing a crown of pointed metal or laurel like emperors past judged, and Himation of embroidered black, he is ever the King of his domain.”

“Beware dying without an obol to your name on your tongue, mortals! Charon will be told to make you wait on the banks of Archeron for millennia until your judgement day with the crossing and rendering of your fate.”


	2. Hating Apollo gets a Psychopomp or two laid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos hates what that purple jerk did to Daphne and Hermes, as well as the other myriad of Nymphs, Gods and Goddesses.
> 
> He complains to anyone who wants to listen, but when Megaera gives him some encouragement and advice on what to say to the people he’s worried about, the results surprise him...

##  Prompt: Crack Ship

Apollo has treated several Gods, Goddesses and Nymphs alike with lustful contempt and greed. 

Thanatos was glad that in co-judgment with the Goddess of Justice Astraea, He’d been sentenced to have his penis ripped from his body painfully by vultures and sent gelded to Delos, never dying but never living either. He was doomed to teleport between the two heaven of childhood and hell of his actions, Tartarus.

“Worst of all I hate what that purple arse did to Daphne, and to Hermes. They were supposed to be friends who trusted each other. Apollo just used him because he’s Zeus’ favourite boy. I enjoyed the look on his face as I took him to Tartarus.” Thanatos half bragged half complained to any employees of Underworld Corp. that would listen.

This time, it was the Furies, Tisiphone and Megaera in the company Gym.

“Poor Hermes through! Maybe you should ask him how he is the next time you see him. Losing the trust of someone who was supposed to be your friend is no better than Heartbreak!” Megaera egged him on.

Tisiphone added “Well we’re all glad really! That purple asshole raped our Queen! He deserves all that punishment and more…” Thanatos suppressed a shudder as her eyes shone Pomegranate red with murderous intent.

He was glad to see the young Psychopomp at the end of their workday on the train.

“Hermes?” Thanatos hesitantly asked.

“Are you okay living on your own now? I-I mean, I’m just wondering…-”

Hermes looked at Thanatos seriously.

The poor guy wasn't exactly good with expressing his emotions. He decided to let Than off the hook he got himself onto.

”Thanatos? Can I call you Than, yeah? I was just thinking about asking you actually… Wanna be my roommate?”

Than’s ability to speak seemed to be failing him at this point, and Hermes could feel a thrum of power surrounding him, building up like the countdown to a demolition blast.

Hermes was glad he pulled Than off at their stop before RIIIIPPP! and Thanatos’ wings had sprung from the aether through the back of his shirt.

”Woah! Than, I'm sorry, I didn't know that’d make you so hot and bothered, mate! Lemme give you a shirt to borrow yeah?”

Thanatos followed Hermes, trying not to blush so brilliantly sky blue and dusted pink, one hand clutching at the remainder his shirt front, the other holding his leather briefcase over the burgeoning semi currently making his work trousers damp at the crotch.


	3. The Queen’s childhood dressing up costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter tries to convince Persephone to let her give the grandchildren a costume of a corncob that she made.
> 
> Persephone can’t quite find the words to tell her how much she hated it as it a child.

##  Prompt: Kore-Cob

”No Mama, I'm sure Zagreus is to stout for that corn cob costume, and Melinoe is too small for it yet. It's Much too small for Pluto, now he's approaching teenage Godhood.”

”Are you sure it can't be altered to Meli’s size, honey?, I could bring it over to see, next time I'm over?”

Persephone could see she wasn't going to win this one. She'd regretted bringing up Halloween costumes with her mother, as it brought up flashes of being dressed in it at every Hallow’s Eve Harvest party until she mercifully grew out of the damn thing.

She could still remember how Demeter paraded around the photo of her, age five pouting, seriously upset at having to wear it, saying ”Just look how cute Persephone was when she was little! Yes, that's my little Kore-Cob!”

As soon as Demeter would bring it to the house for her grandchildren, she would burn it, she decided. 

It would be really easy to have Cordon Bleu rip it up and for her to give it to Hades so he would set it alight…


	4. Negotiation time just like Baba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus hears Hades on a conference call one afternoon and decides to try and convince his Baba that the Royal House needs another addition...

## Prompt: Pets

Hades groaned.

He loved his children dearly, but not when his youngest twins were in such a pestering mood.

Zagreus, pulling his young sister Meli by the wrist, had heard his Baba negotiate on the phone one day, and had decided that he would try.

”Baba, Baba, Baba BABA!” yelled Zag, poking at his father's newspaper excitedly.

Hades peered over the top, glasses sliding down his nose reprovingly.

Zag fidgeted on the spot as Hades sighed and folded the newspaper and put it on the coffee table.

”Yes, my darling boy? What is it you and your sister apparently want?”

Zag’s eyes grew mischievous and practically sparkled with power. 

_Uh oh, Hades thought. What always happens when he's_ **_that_ ** _excited..._

”Why does cousin Storge have a pet Hamster, Baba?”

_Hades knew, souls of the damned well, this was a trap he’d fallen into with Pluto, and that if he answered why incorrectly it could go either of two ways he didn't want._

He answered as carefully as he could. ”Because, Zaggy, Cousin Storge was always a caring responsible boy, and his Mummy and Daddy decided to give him a hamster.”

”Baba…” started Zag, his eyes getting as big as plates and now sparking with power.

Hades knew that if he didn't calm Zag down, he would transform into some animal and run amok with excitement.

”Can we have a pet, please? I know that we've got the pack but they're yours and Mama’s… Please!” 

Hades chuckled. Kissing his young daughter's forehead and petting his excited young son’s hair.

”Kiddo, the dogs would eat a hamster. Remember when you got stuck as a purple mouse and your Mama and I had to ask Aunty Hecate for help? They tried to eat you, didn't they?”

”Trust your Baba on this one, that's no fun.”

Melinoe squealed indignantly, her brows pinching in as she turned translucent and Zag was beginning to morph goat horns.

_I feel bad for doing this, but Zag knows I'm not going to win this negotiation…_

”Okay, okay! Why don't you go and ask Mama what she thinks, huh?”

They thundered off up the stairs to find Persephone, and Hades breathed a sigh of relief.


	5. Little Prince Pluto and the throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is adamant that Pluto needs to learn to be a big boy, despite Hecate and Hera’s warnings that his powers could be tricky, especially because he’s a toddler god.

## Prompt: Powers or Magic

Both Hera and Hecate had warned him. 

The power of a toddler God was unpredictable at the best of times and Hades had been adamant that little Pluto would stop wearing nappies during the day, as he was now just turned two. 

Hades eyed the toddler, playing with a Trojan horse on his knees before he started wiggling, a tell Hades only knew too well, meaning he needed to go to the bathroom.

_It was now or never since he wasn't wearing anything under his trousers this time._

”Come on Plu, Baba’s going to use the throne too” He told the little Prince. 

”You can bring the Trojan horse if you want.”

_That helped._

”Baba, Pluto first!”

Along the corridor, he was pulled by the boy until they got there.

Hades opened the door, and Plutus stood there dancing and all but holding his crotch, knees drawn together, his tiny wings spasmodically flittering.

  
Hades pulled his son's short trousers off, moved the stool to the toilet and held out his arm for the boy to steady him.

Plutus clambered up and sat down, looking pleased with himself.

”Baba no look. Pluto is ’barrest…”

Hades chuckled at the small boy playing with his horse nervously in his lap.

He turned away.

Five minutes of Pluto singing happily and Hades heard it happen.

Saw out of the corner of his eye. Flowers now adorned the bathroom, bright and as happy as the singing boy.

Crystal veins of pink salt spread through the grout of the tiles.

”Baba! Pluto is a big boy now!”

Hades chuckled and asked ”Can I turn around now, my little prince? Can Baba help you?”

”Yes, Baba help.”

Hades wiped the kiddy seat, and folded it into the lid, pulling it down.

”Go on.” urged Hades. Pluto flushed, and Hades helped his son clean himself up, washing his hands.

”Such a clever boy, Pluto. You really are getting the measure of that, aren't you?”

_I don't know how I'm going to get the crystals and flowers out of the tile grout and off of the ceiling… But that wasn't too bad… Right?_


	6. Hermes takes it too far...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes playful, humour and teasing drives Artemis crazy until she snaps...

##  Prompt: Snark

Artemis knew Hermes was a terrible tease but ultimately meant no harm.

”Look, Arty, my hair is in a ponytail too!” he lilted, sleepily.

”Hey Arty, easy moon warrior! It's just me! Wouldn't stab the messenger God would you?”

”Never been in love, Arty? Really? I don't think Eros will be able to lie if I ask him, huh?” sing-songed Hermes playfully.

Of all the times Artemis ignored him, today was the hardest one, that's where she snapped.

”If you're so preoccupied about love, why don't you ask your Psychopomp colleague out? Stick your cheeky pink tongue out for him, eh? See if he likes it! Why don't ya just ask Eros?!”

Hermes looked like he'd been slapped, but almost like he enjoyed it.

”Hey Arty. Maybe I will, maybe I should… maybe I won't, maybe I could?” he riddled, musing as he walked out of the door, leaving the post on the table.


	7. Dad’s old threads and some unsolicited advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and his teenage son go through some clothes that have been in the spare room for a little bit too long over the years, and Pluto gives Hades advice on his twin siblings clothing tastes.

##  Prompt: Coat or Fashion

”Woah, Dad, cool threads!” Pluto enthused as he ransacked Hades’ built-in wardrobe.

”Yes, well  _ I _ was going to donate most of the clothes I don't need unless you wanted some. Your younger brother and sister think Baba’s clothes are boring, apparently.”

Hades tried to sound nonchalant, but Pluto could tell that the remark stung a little. 

”Nah, it's not all Hermes air sneakers and Centaur hoofbeat ’phones for them yet, dad. Just because these smell a bit dusty in this wardrobe is all.”

He selected a puffer jacket with a seriously zingy 80’s colour palette and beat it with his hand, gesticulating to the dust cloud that emerged from its materials.

Hades could see his point.

”Well, yes, they are dusty but this is the spare bedroom wardrobe Baba put his things in when he married your Mama, they did get forgotten… What with the best surprise we got early in our marriage, and again when you were older.”

Pluto pulled a face of awkward embarrassment.

”These shirts and stuff like that I'll take dad. If they look alright after they're washed and stuff then I'll have ’em.”


	8. Little boys and their toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades take young Pluto to Hera’s.
> 
> Persephone takes the time there to watch her adorable little boy and his Baba, and asks Hera for Parental advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my own inexperience with parenting and the struggles I have yet to understand, I ended up making this chapter very problematic to any childhood abuse survivors.
> 
> I want to make sure in my work, films writing etc. that I can be as inclusive as possible which also means learning what might need to be changed to make sure I don't open traumas of my audience, even by accident...
> 
> So thanks to Alpha who helped Beta this newest version of this chapter. 
> 
> If anyone is somehow triggered or otherwise bothered by my work somehow, please drop a comment or DM and I will one hundred per cent fix it.

## Prompt: Child

Hera had at least two children that Persephone knew of that were biologically hers.

After some consideration, she had decided that Hera was the less daunting one to ask, rather than Aphrodite, who had tons of children.

”Hera? Can I ask you some questions about what to expect as Pluto grows up?” she inquired, as she watched the tot wobble around uncertainly to her husband, whose arms outstretched towards their son.

Hera looked on, pleased.

”Of course you can.” 

Persephone mused, and then questioned.

”Well, it's been a while since Hades was a little boy and he seemed to be embarrassed about most of the things that I asked, but…He’s going through an...interesting stage, right now.” Persephone motioned towards Pluto who was playing on the lawn.

Hades looked away for a second, sitting down on the grass, and the boy instantly had his hand in his trousers.

Persephone cringed, covering her eyes in mortification, and groaned as Hera laughed openly.

”Oh, yes. _That._ It's natural, dear, if a little...well, awkward for everyone else. You just have to distract them.”

Hera stifled another laugh bubbling up as Hades caught on, his brow creased, a resigned expression crossing his features as he picked his son up and diverted his attention...

They watched as the tot now crawled off speedily, Hades eyeing his son with a mixture of amusement and wariness.

”It’s just… What if we’re on an official outing or photoshoot or something for The Royal Establishment and he does _something_ that _someone_ notices? Like, a subject, when he’s doing such a private thing? It’s embarrassing. I should have Hades talk to him, but I don’t know… is he too young for _a talk about that_? He’s been doing it more and more.”

Persephone blushed harder in second-hand embarrassment, and Hera looked sympathetic but understanding.

“These kinds of worries are somethings us mothers have to go through and _unlike me,_ Hades will be alongside you to help one hundred per cent with your little Princeling. Motherhood isn’t as glamorous as all the Crown and Royal wedding would like to suggest to the common miasma of monsterfolk and minor Gods…”

“But truly, Persephone, boys will be boys. It will pass, as all things do.”

“That’s reassuring. I didn’t really think he’d be doing - you know, _that_ \- forever, but…”

Hera chuckled wryly. “You ought to get used to using the word ‘penis,’ dear. He has one.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Hades and I agree it’s important to use the correct language when we’re talking to him. Will I feel this embarrassed about it forever?”

”All perfectly normal to ask questions about, I assure you, Persephone. You can ring too if anything happens that you aren't sure about.” She smiled encouragingly.

_Yes,_ thought Persephone. _Asking Hera was definitely the best choice for us._


	9. An empty Throne begs questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon nonchalantly asks Hades about who he might have chosen for his Queen if he could go back in time.
> 
> It’s a touchy subject for two of the brothers...

#  Prompt: Queen 

Poseidon sat on the poolside, his legs dangling carefree in the water.

”You didn't answer our question bro… Minthe is out for Queen choice, so who’s it gonna be? I mean you hadn't gotten many choices after the Titanomachy I admit, but you could have chosen Circe for instance? The buck was out on Amphrititie cos I liked her, and Zeus liked Hera, but who would you like to have chosen?”

”I already said when we went drinking, didn't I? Demeter and I didn't get on, Circe isn't really interested in anything else but Magic, like Hecate, and besides, Helios hates my guts…”

I counted these down on my fingers, Hera and Amphitrite, Demeter, Circe, and Minthe already down.

Zeus chimes in, alcohol in hand, cigarette wiggling in the corner of his mouth as he speaks. “Every King’s got to have a Queen for their Progeny to carry on the ichor line… unless Apollo was right in the 1920’s, that is.”

I scowl, feeling my jawline click.

“My, My, Zeus. Had you forgotten about how your Godseed is so far shot all over the Three Realms and Mortal world that your dick looks tiny in comparison…

Any more of you extending your Ichor line and Hera might geld you like Oranos in your sleep.” 

Poseidon begins to hoot with laughter, but stops himself when Zeus begins to practically crackle with oppressive energy and heat.

“Forget about me ever asking…” Poseidon concedes.


	10. Persephone’s Ode to Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone reads a poem she wrote reflecting on childhood fears and her eventual becoming a Queen.

#  Prompt: Darkness 

When I used to wake up in darkness as a child, I was mostly terrified.

When I learned of nighttime blooming flowers and shrubs, I was intrigued by them.

So, when I attended a party that ended up with me being in a lavash modern house, I was enthralled by the stars at odd times of the day cycle.

After seeing the darkness, all the stars and everything else in between on his mottled midnight skin, I was never afraid.

Now it’s the darkness in which I rule with my darling darkling King…


	11. Interactive Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate introduces Persephone to the film Bugsy Malone.
> 
> Hades finds himself falling for musicals and his wife even more as she makes a ridiculously funny commentary throughout.

##  Prompt: Movie Crossover

_ Persephone thought Bugsy Malone sounded like how the other Gods described Hades in the nineteen twenties. _

_ Just like “Dirty rat” Dandy Dan. _

_ Apollo definitely acted like Jay Gatsby, according to Hades. _

When Hecate got Persephone a copy of the film, she decided to see what Hades reaction would be if they acted like Blousey and Bugsey.

“Should be some nineteen twenties clothing in my spare room wardrobe, Sweetness…”

They investigated and found that aside from smelling like mothballs and dust, everything Hades had still fit.

“I’m not super sure if the beading on this dress is super sustainable, because it’s glass, and it’s heavy but it’s really beautiful.” Cooed Persephone.

Hades set up the DVD player.

“Ooh it’s a musical! I love those.”

After a while, Persephone notes “Fat Sam is as paranoid as Zeus, right? I’m not crazy?”

Hades snorts into his tumbler of Scotch.

“Okay, well that’s totally what it was like to see you and the Panathenea.” Adds Hades, as Bugsy trips over Blousey’s luggage and is instantly besotted with her, flirting on screen.

In the bit where only Knuckles is left, Persephone asks,

“Are you reminded of Hermes when you see how goofy his character is? I mean really look… they’re like twins!”

When Persephone starts singing along with the ending number,“You Give a Little Love”, Hades croons “-Give a little a little love and it all comes back to yooouu!”

As the credits pop up, Persephone nestles her head into the crook of Hade’s neck.

“Sure you’re gonna be a real famous moviestar, one day Blousey.” Hades quotes.


	12. Tantalising, memorable kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades truly enjoys having Persephone in his house planning their wedding day.
> 
> He especially loves it when she surprises him.

## Prompt: Cuddle or Kiss

Hades didn’t realize just how much fun it would be to live with Persephone in the months planning their wedding. 

He’d offered plenty of times to go round to her apartment after work, but she’d always declined because “like to visit my gentleman boyfriend, with his four-legged Princes and Princesses.”

Hades loved it when Persephone would seek him out in his study the most.

“Hello, Sweetness. Can I help you with something?”

Persephone definitely surprised him this time though.

She hoisted herself astride his lap.

“Sure you can help, Aidoneus…”

She moved her hand tantalisingly up to his waistband.

“S-s-sweetness?” Hades gasped, breathlessly curious.

“Will you kiss me, like you plan to on our wedding day?”

Hades hand snaked around the back of her neck, one steadying her at the hip. 

He tilted his head and kissed her gently, asking silently for her to steal his breath once more, like the evening they had met.


	13. Fated Queen, Formidable Titaness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone asks Hades if he remembers what happened after the trial of Apollo at court.
> 
> We finally see what might happen if Hades and Persephone see each other’s primal forms.

##  Prompt: Titan 

”Soooo, you said you wanted to tell me something, Sweetness?”

Hades was aware of how nervous she looked, after weeks of having Hecate and Athena be her bodyguard and PR Management on-loan...

”Do you remember what happened after Apollo was charged at Court, Aidoneus?”

Truth is he wasn't quite sure. The swarm of hecklers both at Apollo in handcuffs being led away by the Furies and trying to get compromising photos of Persephone, near tears of joy, fatigue and shock, a crown of thorns threaded with large floppy Black-eyed Susan flowers.

One moment he had his arm supportively around Persephone, with Hecate and Athena trying to disperse the crowd, the next someone threw something at the both of them and there was a crashing wave of power that flowed into his nostrils and thrummed into his blood, turning his vision red as he stepped up to block it automatically.

When he next looked across behind himself to 

check Persephone was okay, he saw an unbelievable sight. The young Goddess was a breathtaking behemoth Titaness, wings of poison oak pointed to the sky and ivy cascading down the back of her dress, eyes aglow like fire Rubies.

Screaming was echoing around like thunder as the both of them were seen in Titan God forms.

Some News anchor practically yelled ”Oh, Tartarus! the dumb purple creep just got charged with raping the future Queen of the Underworld!”

His Primal Godhood practically roared out, ”My fated Queen… You have your justice. What would you like next?” 

Then they transferred away to Persephone’s apartment.

Hade's mind fog suddenly cleared to let him know the events of that day, and he heard a sultry voiced remark.

”Oh. So you do remember that…”

He growled ferally. ”You still have yet to tell me what it is that you desire Persephone, my righteous Titaness…”


	14. Happy Royal House of the Trident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon looks his kingdom, at his loving family and his loving wife. 
> 
> It’s all happy families until Poseidon remembers the one part of his family he was forced to leave behind.

##  Prompt: Sea or Water

Poseidon considered himself lucky he’d gotten the Ocean kingdom of Atlantis.

Even luckier when Oceanus gave him permission to marry his daughter, Amphitrite.

”My sweetie squid is such a lucky king…” Cooed Amphitritie, watching out of the window at their collection of children and grown-up children together.

His eldest Arion and a group of Hypocampei rushed through the waves of the breaking swell galloping along the shore.

His daughters sat there on the crop of rocks surrounded by Mermaids and sea nymphs taking several selfies on their Pomegranate XLs.

The younger group of his children were building sand sculptures adorned with dried seaweed, marbled pebbles and abandoned shells.

But he couldn't help thinking about the young baby he’d been forced to leave behind with his mother in the mortal realm… Where were they? Had their powers developed yet? Did they both want to know him again?


	15. Ares is overwhelmed by a rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares breaks a promise to his children, and they retaliate. 
> 
> Agape films the whole hilarious ordeal to post on Fatesbook.

##  Prompt: Traitor 

”Traitorrrrr!” Roared the mob of younger children as they pelted him with foam arrows, jabbed him with plastic swords and tickled his ribs. 

Agape and Eros watched from a bench outside, Mania in a papoose gurgling happily at the mob of children play fighting. Agape filmed the whole thing as she watched on her phone.

”Wait ’til mommy sees this on Fatesbook!”

Eros wandered over to give counsel.

”You can't promise these animals takeout and then retreat your statement, dad. You know how much traitors anger you, so why did you think these kids’d be different from angry soldiers?” 

He stepped back as Ares roared theatrically and pretended to be in the throes of agonising death as a group of swords prodded him in the gut.

”Do you surrender, traitor?” Ludus demanded, standing on his father's back with one foot.

”I concede to meet the demands of the battalion!” groaned out Ares.


	16. Daphne’s first day of the rest of her life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes, Persephone and Hades aid the nymph Daphne to escape Apollo’s gross lust and greed.

Prompt: Nymph 

Daphne was glad Hermes and Persephone had helped her find a way to escape Apollo. Hermes had asked Athena to give legal counsel and eventually Daphne had a restraining order against him.

It wasn't severe because she was a nymph, and considered less by Olympic society, unfortunately, but it was enough to make herself a new start.

”Yes, a new fresh start as a warrior of Hera was exactly what I needed.” she affirmed to herself in the mirror of her apartment, fixing her hair for the new advert about the Pomegranate notebook.


	17. Pluto’s Future, as seen by the Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fates discussion of the first Prince is heard.
> 
> Some things have yet to be revealed, and others are surely known.

## Prompt: Fate’s Tape 

”Yes, sister. It  _ is  _ heartbreaking to see the Royal couple so worried for their missing first Prince.”

”His tape is just getting interesting though. The belligerent sulking boy becomes a young man confident in his Godhood power control, away from the smothering Lord and bargaining Ladies’ fears for his life…”

”Wait! Sister… First Prince?!-”

”The Queen has yet to bore Gemini’s response to the King’s very fear and the Queen's Titaness feral fury. A mirror of his youngest brother and psychopomp colleague in ways, 

that we can see so far.”

”There are two more Godlings to be born of the house of the Bident yet.”

”The youngblood Aidoneus need not worry for his son. An ally is in the future for the young Prince. He won't face his challenges alone.”

_ Demigods aren’t rare, but one that’s survived this long on his own… in the mortal world no less... that’s a feat, sister. _

_ The half-blood child of Poseidon, forced from home on the death of his mother by uncaring relatives... _


	18. The lost child of the Trident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demigod Caenis is unknowingly the son of Poseidon. 
> 
> Only his mother and the God of the Seas know about him.
> 
> The beginning of his journey starts here...

##  Prompt: Loresona

_ Demigods aren’t rare, but one that’s survived this long… that’s a feat.  _

The halfblood child of Poseidon, forced from home on the death of his mother by uncaring relatives.

“The young child is stupid and has a terrible temper. He refuses to learn any older so let him learn how to fend for himself… expose him out.”

And so Caenis was left to fend for himself, only a possession of his mother and the clothing he wore, eventually finding employment as a servant boy in the household of a high ranking soldier in the newly formed Roman Empire... 


	19. Asking Uncle Hades about Love for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros thinks of the promise Hades made his children regarding their future and love. 
> 
> He knows how Hades really feels about it, but is somehow afraid to ask.

## Prompt: Love 

Eros found his Uncle Hades funny. He was all for following his true love after it was obvious she was his soulmate and fated to be his Queen. 

But, to ask his Uncle what he thought about whoever his children might marry made Eros sweat.

Hades was adamant that like their cousin, Hebe, Melinoe and Makaria would have every chance of choosing their own path. Whether they’d marry or become a devotee to some craft of their liking or be sworn into Eternal Virginhood. 

The same could also be said for the Princes of Hades and Persephone. Pluto and Zagreus could choose to marry any God, Goddess or nymph willing, even mortal being or simply none at all. 

So, when Eros sensed Pluto’s devotion to his brother at arms all the from Olympus, and the prodigal son returned…

His half brother from the mortal realm and his brother at arms almost always by his side at all times by his loyal choice, Eros was glad to see Hades extend his promise to Nico, also considering Pluto’s bond with his sworn guardian.


	20. Persephone discovers Hecate deserves a bigger salary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone thinks she’s going mad. 
> 
> How can she have seen Hecate in three places at once all workday?
> 
> She decides to ask her herself.

##  Prompt: Duality or Reflection 

_ How does that even work?  _

Persephone was sure she'd seen Hecate working at her desk, yet was sure she'd heard her also chewing out Hermes and Thanatos for goofing off at the beach when it wasn't their break.

So why, when she decided to spend some time with Megaera in the company pool, doing laps had she sworn she saw Hecate in the sauna as she passed on her way to the changing room?

After her swim she decided to ask. It was driving her slightly crazy with curiosity.

She knocked on Hecate’s office door. “You can come in!” answered a voice.

“Hello, Persephone! What can I do for you? If it's an issue with Shade Records just ask Hermes and Thanatos at the same time. He doesn’t seem to be able to lie in the presence of Hermes…?”

“No, no not a problem with Shade Records at all, Hecate. I just wanted to ask you something?, I hope you don’t mind?”

Hecate smiled. Not too widely to be considered threatening, but enough to appear what she thought was friendly to Persephone.

“Of course! Whatever it is I’m okay with you asking.”

_ Persephone hoped it wasn’t too silly a question. _

“Do you have identical sisters working for Underworld Corp.?”

Hecate laughed, which seemed to sound like it came from three directions at once.

“I have the ability to be capable of duality. Two sides of myself sometimes tripled when I need to be. I’m the Goddess of pathways and choices so, sometimes one part of me is in the present moment and in what could either be the past or possible future.” 

Persephone thought she could understand that now.

“So before when I saw you at your desk that was the past, then telling off Hermes and Thanatos was what was happed just before I took my break, and when I clocked out and spent time in the company gym pool, future you was in the sauna because that’s what you might do in the future?”

“That’s the loose measure of my powers, Persephone. But, please don’t think about it too much, because it can be difficult to comprehend over long periods of time.”

Persephone nodded.

She waved to Hecate and when she got to the door, she added, “Maybe Hades should pay you three salaries. You really offer three times the amount of useful advice, you know?”


	21. The God Pan’s disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young demigod travels to Olympus to speak with its High King.
> 
> Zeus is bored, but pretends to listen just for the sake of looking like he cares to an outsider.

##  Prompt: Tertiary Being (Centaur, Neraid etc.) 

The God Pan’s disappearance had once been a great mystery, especially to his students and followers who still roamed the three realms and mortal realm for centuries looking for him.

Centaurs didn’t usually just go missing after all. They were excellent navigators by star and fauna.

“He’s not really my father, sorta like my guardian, and one day, he just went for a hike, to explore new frontiers he said, and no one has seen him for thousands of years…” sobbed the Demigod, his shoulders shaking with sadness.

Zeus nodded sagely, pretending to listen, but lit a cigarette with a spark of energy off his index finger out of boredom throughout the whole story. 

Zeus passed the box of tissues to the quivering Demigod, playing serious council.

He couldn’t actually care less. But it was entertaining enough to listen and look good at least.


	22. Pregnant Persephone’s thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone wonders what her baby will be like and if she’s destined to have a big or little family in her kingdom.

##  Prompt: Celestial or Floral 

Persephone lay awake somehow, too tired to close her eyes and yet too tired to sleep.

Would their first child take after her or Hades?

A daughter would be welcome, with Hades coiffed snowdrifts of curls and floral based powers like her own, trying on her crowns, her shoes and playing with her flowy chitons in fits of giggles that decorated the room with drifting flower petals flowing from her hair.

Persephone also adored the idea of a cherub-like boy tearing about, with her eyes and his handsome face, cheekily dusted with celestial wonders like his father, as he flung his clothes off at bathtime before bed, with her Aidoneus chasing him, towel outstretched to capture the loveable rascal.

Either way, she and her King were going to enjoy the moments they’d share with any child or indeed children if the Fates allowed.


	23. Hera’s Painful Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess of Marriage and Ceremony thinks of her birth and existence, especially her ironically unhappy marriage.

##  Prompt: Sisters and/or Brothers 

It was no secret that Hera was created of celestial bodies and power torn asunder from the heavens to be Goddess of women and hostess Goddess of unions, usually marriage.

What wasn’t commonly known if at all, was how she filled the void in her scarred soul with her rendezvous of many years with the brother she wished she had married. 

The way his celestial soul sung to her black hole like void of war and pain, of sworn sisterhood broken like glass into a million pieces that sparkled just like his skin.

She was as broken as his scars made him feel. 

For a while, the stolen solace they shared was enough to help heal them both temporarily, just enough to move on.

But Hera still ached some days, longing for her sisters among the stars, her sisterhood in battle and her brother of sorts whom she’d known since he was spewed from the tyrant’s mouth, cut with golden scars that looked like her skin. 

It only made it worse when she was forced to become the wife of the wrong brother.


	24. Afraid and Overtired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pluto wakes up and turns his bedroom into a minefield of crystals and flower vines in frustration and fear having woken up in the dark.
> 
> Hades does everything to try cheering up the little Prince so he can go to bed.
> 
> It’s incredibly difficult for the both of them in different ways.

##  Prompt: Silly 

Hades tried to stop the tiny boy from crying furious salt crystals everywhere.

“Maaaaahmmaaaaa!” Grizzled the boy. Hades had heard him, in the room next to theirs. Forget-me-not flowers cascaded and hanging everywhere, orange spotted Tourmaline crystals pushing up through the flooring.

Scooping the boy up, being extra careful of his outstretched wings, Hades frantically tried to cheer him up.

bouncing the unhappy child on his hip didn’t work.

Persephone was probably asleep in the mortal realm right now, because if she wasn’t Hades would have videocalled because he knew that she was always good at soothing Pluto when he got frightened or sad at night. 

Cerberus had even tried to play hide and seek with him, materialising from different places in the living room where Hades checked all the possible things that could make the boy cry.

His loincloth eco nappy wasn’t messy and didn’t need changing. 

He wasn’t teething just yet, although Hades didn’t want to stick his finger anywhere near those sharpened fangs when his son was primal.

He wasn’t hungry, because Hades had offered him mango slices to gnaw on and he’d banged his fists against the highchair table.

Hades was so stressed at this point. It was late and Pluto was too upset to settle. He was tired. He was worried. 

He just let go, allowing his hair to turn weightless and float, his teeth to sharpen into a grimace and his voice to become deeper. For his skin to turn dark and celestial like his son’s was. 

He pulled a face in frustration.

It must have looked silly to the little boy, because he cooed in curiosity and the salt crystals stopped slaking down his face.

He reached out to his father alongside him on the sofa.

Hades realised that the boy found him funny.

Hade snaked his tongue, and waggled side to side out his mouth at him.

He crossed his eyes and made daft noises. He juggled as many small things as he could think to summon, and at one point allowed them to knock his glasses askew on purpose.

He summoned his crown and let it roll off his head, pulling a ridiculously surprised face.

“Baaaaabaaa, hehe!” laughed the boy.

Hades wasn’t sure if he could get the boy to sleep in his room safely with all the vines, flowers and crystals everywhere but, he supposed, the small boy could sleep in the large bed with him on his chest. Just this once...


	25. The firstborn Prince, Pluto Aidoneus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is alarmed by his newborn son’s appearance, at first.
> 
> He learns of the tiny marvel he cradles in his arms, of how he develops in those first moments and finds himself thinking about what the young Prince could be called as his wife joins her husband and child.

## Prompt: God or Being not seen yet

Hades looked at the squalling Princeling with tentative adoration.

He was as yet, barely from his mother and still faintly smelling of her fluids, especially the ichor he’d been covered with even though the attendants had wiped him gently clean. 

He could hear Persephone with attendants presently getting rid of the afterbirth she'd been holding and he hoped the powerfully strong Goddess wasn't in as much exertion as she sounded down there in the birthing room.

Catching the eye of an attendant in the room with them, he gaped at how translucent the little boy looked, faintly glowing white and brighter by the moment.

”Nurse, should he look like that?”

The older catwoman regarded the infant blithely. ”Oh yes, my Lord. He gathers his own Godhead from the powers that have been surrounding him since conception. God's Babies always look like that in the beginning… Look now, he's looking more like he's got the hang of it.

Hades looked back at the swaddled baby in his arms. His skin was a series of nebulae, cornflower blue against royal blue, foxglove purple against peony pink and full of stars.

”Oh, you clever little guy…” Hades cooed.

He felt a shiver of power in the back of the swaddling and two tiny dark wings emerged, downy and fluffy with tiny new feathers.

The nurse looked at Hades and enquired ”Any Wings in the family that you know of?”

Hades swallowed, his eyes brimming with happy tears.

”My wife has butterfly wings in her animal form, and wings of sorts in a primal form, and my eldest great nephew and some of his siblings have wings.”

The nurse nodded.

Persephone came in, aided by a horned attendant pushing her in a wheelchair.

She looked at her husband and baby lovingly ”Hello, my sweethearts” 

Hades looked across to where the attendant had parked Persephone close to him on the hospital bed with their son.

”Any ideas for names?” said the attendant.

Persephone looked at the tiny boy snuggled in the arms of her husband.

”He’s like a wealth of stars…” She whispered.

Hades smiled. ”We could call him Pluto? That's Wealth in a sense.”

Persephone looked thoughtful.

”Aidoneus-”

”Yes, Sweetness?”

”No, not you silly… We could call him Pluto Aidoneus.”


	26. "Professor" Hades and Titanomachy traitor’s daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone asks Hades one break at work what her mother was like during the war. Hades is brutally honest and tells her the truth causing Persephone to see Zeus in a new light.

## Prompt: Titanomachy or Warrior 

Demeter was a formidable warrior in the Titanomachy war.

She’d never tell Persephone anything because the memories of that war were horrifically visual.

So when Persephone asked Hades what her mother was like in battle he told her truly about it. 

Of He and Hera back to back, sword and shield, spear and cloak poised to block and clash against the enemy.

When Primal powers shot across from the claws of friends and foe alike and battlefield turned black, scorched earth beneath the ichor spilt by all the fighting, her mother cut down opposition soldiers as easily as she would have harvested wheat in shocks. 

She was essential as was every ally of the six traitors, she just never wanted to relive those moments of battle where she had the least amount of freedom, being commanded to fight by High King Zeus.

_That was why she’d built her own empire away from Zeus' controversial rule in Olympus._

_That part at least Persephone thought, was perfectly reasonable._


	27. From fear and desperation, comes Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pluto has been kidnapped and having infuriated his captor, has been found by a roman slave trader in his effort to escape. 
> 
> He tries desperation and mercy first,  
> ending up having his first act of Wrath born from fear.

Hades could have sworn he felt the ground shake more than a little over the last hour increasingly. The glass of whiskey he had on the table had noticeably wobbled, ripples cascading a couple of drops of the amber liquid down the side of the glass.

The Fates had assuaged he and Persephone’s fears that Pluto wouldn’t be alone out there somewhere in the world. That he’d have allies to help him come back soon..

ErinyesWatch was an app Hades was glad existed. He hoped someone somewhere had seen their boy...

Now he was wondering why he’d felt that tremor... 

Was it him? Had he been in danger and triggered his connection to the Underworld from wherever he was?

He was sure it couldn’t have been himself. Hades was spiralling internally. To let himself do that externally would be a danger to his citizens and far too much like something Zeus would do...

Pluto was only eight… How much danger was  _ his  _ little Prince in to have done  **that** …

  
  
  


Pluto could feel his skin prickle with power unbidden but not unwanted.

“I AM A CROWN PRINCE! LET ME GO OR MY FATHER THE KING WILL SEVERELY PUNISH YOU!”

He tugged against the chained manacles binding his hands. He dug his heels into the worn road.

The merchant scoffed.

“I doubt that highly. You are a worthless child just like all the others sold to me. I don’t think I’ll even get fifty Sestersii* for you if you’re going to act like that on display at the market.”

The other manacled people stayed away from Pluto in huddled together groups, closer to the merchant trader.

Pluto could feel his power searing through his ichor. 

_ Now or never. Please, someone, notice. Baba, Uncle Posie, Mama, Uncle Zeus, somebody!  _

He let go.

His skin flared, a web bright and wondrously mesmerising as a new nebula exploded across his skin.

His eyes burned, red hot eternal coals and his wings spread, dark and eclipsing the man who dared disbelieve a Prince.

No longer was he disguised as a golden tanned child with curly brown hair in a ripped chiton. 

A God, though nevertheless as powerful as he would be fully grown, stood towering before the merchant, who cowered, whimpering, dropping the chains of the mortals he had hoped to sell.

Pluto’s manacles strained and cracked open as he pounded his fists down on the ground, which made a considerable crater.

A darker tanned child with sea storm eyes approached him. 

“Please, do not mete out justice on us, your majesty! We wish to be free too…”

Pluto pinned down the snivelling merchant and held him in place with his foot.

Creating a vine, thick and barbed like his mother’s, he tied the merchant up to a tree. The merchant continued to burble and whimper in fear.

He motioned to the boy and the rest of the nervous group.

He split the manacles apart with his crystals, pinpointing the weaknesses in the chains. 

He didn’t wish to scare the mortal people, he only wished that the merchant would have believed his father would be coming, searching for him.

Most of the mortal people took their belongings from the merchant’s caravan and scattered.

The boy with the interesting eyes stayed. He had a cloth bag under his arm, and Pluto assumed that the merchant had taken it from him when he was captured also.

The celestial bodies adorning his skin shrank back to dark cornflower, his wings folded like a butterfly and his teeth began to recede as he returned to his unelevated height. 

He spoke softly and curiously “Wherever you’re going, may I accompany you, majesty?”

Pluto spoke tentatively. He didn’t want the interesting mortal boy to leave if he could possibly help him get back to Sicily…

“I would like that very much. Might’n you tell me your name?”

The boy with the interesting eyes cocked his head curiously and smiled at Pluto.

“Pray tell me yours first?” He playfully pleaded.

“Pluto Aidoneus. First Prince of Dis Pater and Dread Queen Persephone. Now, who might you be?”

Sestersii or Sesterstius* a roman coin used as currency of the great Roman Empire, rarely given in big amounts of payment by the general population as it would have been a lot of money.


	28. Mama thinks she knows best...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter is not so subtle once more in trying to care for her pregnant daughter and stay on top of her business model at the same time...

Persephone felt Giga drained. The videocall she’d had with Hades the night before had definitely helped her calm down, and it was sweet that he was willing to show Demeter a united front once again, like on their wedding day when Demeter had refused to attend. This time, however, Demeter had been writing letters and trying her best to do better for her concerning her daughter's freedoms, her respect owed as she was a Queen in her own right, and the pregnancy. 

Demeter had not so subtly been hinting that she knew and wasn’t cross in the slightest but, for Persephone, this was her first harvest since getting pregnant and the fear that she’d somehow be thought of as less useful a harvest worker to her mother and the nymphs, because she was five months pregnant tired her out more.

Nevertheless, she swung the scythe surely each time, and extra nymphs assisted her to arrange the cut wheat into tied shocks. 

Her mother came to collect the shocks, smiling. “How are you doing in this heat, everyone? I can get some of the sea nymphs to make iced lemon water if anyone’s thirsty?” 

“That does sound nice my Lady. I would like some.” replied a pink and purple nymph.

“I would like some also, mother.” decided Persephone.

Demeter regarded her, smiling genuinely. “Of course dear, I’ll tell them to bring out a pitcher.”

Persephone resumed her reaping, becoming absorbed in it until the nymphs stopped and sat down at the edge of the wheat field. Persephone moved to join them, but Demeter rushed over with a seat and the nymphs carrying cups and pitchers of iced lemon water.

Persephone sat down gratefully, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about not sitting with the nymphs as she had always done. 

_ Now Mama knows it’ll be a long harvest in the mortal realm... _


	29. Fatherly worries and Flying lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades panics when Persephone muses that she thinks Eros' offer of flying lessons is a good opportunity for Pluto now his wings are big enough. 
> 
> Hades is convinced his little boy couldn't possibly be old enough to fly yet, and Persephone assuages his worry by suggesting he helps teach Pluto with Eros.

Hades was pleased when Pluto was born with tiny, fuzzy feathered wings. 

He found it adorable when his son accidentally materialised them while playing, a surprised look on his face, or when he was Primal and covered in celestial, beautiful stars with his wings quivering with power and flapping gusts of air everywhere making Hades laugh.

What he was not prepared for, however, was when Persephone said one evening, as they were getting ready for bed. “You know, I think he’s ready to learn how to fly properly. Eros has offered to help since some of his younger winged siblings are ready too.”

“Sweetness, he’s only five. He doesn’t have to yet.”

Persephone pursed her lips and turned to her husband. “Aidoneus. Was it you who proudly told me you had been creating gems since you were his age when his powers started developing early? Shouldn't we give Plu the same opportunities that Rhea allowed you, to be proud in experimenting with his powers and getting the measure of his Goodhood?” 

He hung his head a little. “Yes, of course, butterfly goddess… It just seems like only yesterday I was changing his loincloth nappy, or encouraging him to wobble over to me, and now he’s practically telling me everyday “I’m gonna be six soon Baba! Uncle Posie promised me a cool present!” 

“Just how is he growing up so fast?!” exclaimed Hades. Persephone rubbed her husband’s back soothingly and kissed his cheek.

“I know, my darling darkling King, I know… but the way you helped me when I felt so happy I started floating… I want our little Princeling to know how liberating it feels early on…”

Hades could practically feel his heart, melting like soft gold bars.

“Oh, Sweetness… I would never intentionally make him feel like you did growing up… ever. I’d just like to make sure he isn’t going to be enjoying the sensations of flying and then get scared up high or something, ending up with Plu getting injured.”

Persephone kissed her husband’s cheek and snuggled into him in the duvet.

“I’m sure we can ring Eros tomorrow and have a chat when he comes around, pretty sure he won’t mind.” 

Pluto was ecstatic that afternoon. “Eros is really gonna coach me on how to fly proper, Ba?! Soooo coool!”

So when Hades, Cerberus, Eros and his winged siblings arrived at the park they began coaching.

“Just to start, your Baba and I are gonna let you and Mania piggyback ride ok? You wanna get a feel for how it works with the air in your feathers…”

Hades spoke earnestly to his son, crouching to meet him at eye level. “Now Plu my boy, if at any time you feel unsafe or anything just squeeze my arm.”

Once Hades was confident that his little Prince was safe they did a couple of simple manoeuvres, one with Eros and Hades holding Mania and Pluto’s hands as they felt the wind resistance and one exercise where Pluto flew upwards and practised landing with Hades and Eros floating slightly to catch both he and Mania, and another with Hades behind as Pluto flew along a little unsteadily, but happily, “Keep thinking happy thoughts, Pluto! That’s it! Good, Good!” 

_Ok,_ surmised Hades. _Maybe Pluto learning to fly confidently and getting used to that part of his powers isn’t as bad as I thought it’d be..._


	30. The dichotomy of the Ice Queen and a King dressed as Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone marvel at each other's Hallow'een costumes.
> 
> It turns out a dichotomy of each other's supposed personalities and roles is what makes the costumes just work for the couple.

Persephone giggled. This was perfect.

Hades made a handsome Count Dracula, with his natural teeth sharpened slightly, as opposed to silly cheap plastic ones, and his hair just long enough to pull into a ponytail as he’d told her he wore in the early nineteenth century.

He still had a poet shirt and long breeches in the spare bedroom wardrobe, and his arbiter role black Himation with the embroidery looked good flowing around the back of the shirt and fastened around his collar.

Hades thought Persephone looked devilishly gorgeous in her Chiton, which he’d adorned with a fine layer of quartz crystal webbed in the fabric. She was wearing his coronet helm crown with large crystals adorning the sides and back, one just attached above the large crystal point on top.

He loved the dichotomy of her dressed as the Snow Queen.  
She was technically playing as how everyone thought he was- a cold, but meticulous bringer of justice with a set expression.

Only Hades thought it slightly funny since her skin made her look like a frozen watermelon pop without ice looking makeup...

This is who Persephone is dressed as.


	31. Coming home... just doesn’t feel real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Pluto returns at last, but he finds nothing is the same as when he left the Kingdom... New siblings, finding out about a cousin he didn't know existed, and two very concerned parents each coping in their own way.
> 
> Meanwhile, Hades tries his best to welcome his boy home and nurse him through the acclimation sickness of being back in the Underworld.

This place was Pluto’s home - it always had been, so why did it feel so strange?

Finding himself with a sworn friend and bodyguard, who later was discovered to be his cousin Caeneus, coming home to find he’d gained two younger sisters, Melinoe a twin of Zagreus, his youngest brother, and Makaria who’d apparently been created when his parents had nightmares about him while he was missing.

Somehow a half-brother had appeared too, apparently having sneezed himself into not only the Underworld, from the future, but ended up teleporting into the throne room. 

That half brother was called Nico, who was biologically thirteen because he was a half-blood like Caeneus, which made him the second-youngest next to the twins.

He was somewhere between biologically looking like he was a lot older despite only being… Eleven?

Ageing as a God was weird. Cousin Ares looked like he was still in his late thirties but was two thousand and twenty. 

His mother always looked between twenty-five and thirty, but she'd told he Gods and Goddesses could stop ageing early and that when she'd met his dad, she'd turned twenty, but looked nineteen.

Hades had told him Zag and Meli had aged like Hermes had, from infant to between three years old and looking like five-year-olds.

Being torn from the Underworld and Olympus to being in the Mortal World for what was weeks for Olympus and The Underworld was six months for the Mortal World. It had seriously wacked out his growth pattern as a young God.

His cousin, Caeneus was ten when they met, and he was eight then in the mortal realm and Olympus, but that was when things got funky. 

When Pluto was born, Rome didn’t exist yet, and Caeneus' mother hadn’t yet died, He’d told Pluto that didn’t happen until he was nine. 

Athena had told him Alexander the Great had fallen ushering the start of Rome when he was still in loincloth nappies, which embarrassed him and confused him further.

By the time Pluto was Kidnapped by Thetis, who had drugged Thanatos who was looking after him for his Dad on “Bring your kid to work day”, it had been another year in the mortal realm. 

The other thing Pluto hated, was that he was sick again. 

Not like the headache type fevers, he’d had when he was younger that he could just sleep off...

This was a constant disoriented feeling that came with fatigue and nausea that made it futile to sleep but made you exhausted anyway. 

It didn't happen to him when he was with Grandmother Demeter, but they never spent years with her, he reasoned.

His mother had experienced it a little bit when she moved from Sicily to Olympus and later on, from Olympus to the Underworld, but she had stronger healing powers and as a general rule, the mortal world had limited health care for the masses, compared to the soldiers, and emperors who could have the best chance of getting better and not dying.

  
  


Hades had guided the dizzy, sick Prince to the bathroom to relieve himself, wiped his forehead of sweat, and made certain he checked in on Pluto so he didn't choke on bile as he retched when he felt waves of nausea.

He'd made the right decision to have Hecate enchant Pluto’s bed to be slightly longer than when he was eight because Pluto was no longer stocky looking and 

chubby with child puppy fat.

Instead, Hades was alarmed by Pluto’s transformation.

He was now an awkward kind of gangly, unsure of what to do with his arms and legs on the cusp of being a teenage God, and he was moody(!)

Fates!, Hades has thought his temper was something fierce as an adult God.

Pluto, in throes of pre-teen emotional anguish, made the window panes of crystal crack in every room he was near in a bad mood, and his heterochromia glowed fiercely red around the sclera almost permanently, giving him the look of a kicked horny puppy salivating over food that wasn't his and sulking about it.

Hermes and Poseidon had a good relationship with Pluto before his kidnap and now the three of them were inseparable.

Hades was sure that they were giving him tips more ghastly than the book Persephone had purchased with Hera years ago, that Hades had hidden in his home office drawer.

How it taunted him now. 

‘The Godly book of Puberty: What happens to a young God or Goddess during those power haywiring years.’

Hades had flicked through the book, despite the fact that it was parenthood award acclaimed.

The first page wasn't too bad. It just asked whether you had talked about the body as your child was growing up and whether you had made it easy for them to use names for intimate body parts.

Hades and Persephone had agreed to do that around Pluto from the moment he understood, so that was easy.

The pages on body cleaning routines were awkward for him though. He didn’t think having scars as a teenage boy in his father's stomach acid really didn't make him smell good…

Persephone was convinced otherwise, claiming he smelt of smouldering pine logs on a bonfire in Winter. 

He had to admit, he'd noticed that when they were dancing around the dating aspects early on, Persephone always made any natural fauna and flora explode into ripe fertility, smelling like the enticing nectar of flowers around him...

He could tell that Pluto had started to smell differently because his army of robot vacuums would definitely clean up spills and messes his expanded family made, so it couldn’t be that smelling. 

He was sure his son used to smell like any energetic sweaty God child did, and yet now he was sure that Pluto smelled different at least once a day when he walked into the corridor leading to Pluto’s room and knocked on Pluto’s door to help with his acclimation sickness, he could smell fresh rainfall on parched earth. 

It wasn't an unpleasant smell, but he could tell that it meant other Gods and Goddesses could smell it too… 

That was what alarmed him. The thought of his little Prince growing up and finding out things about his body that felt good, what might feel weird and what inevitably would attract a future partner, a Queen, King or whatever else… That filled Hades's ichor with ice.

_ Is it too late to pray that you don't grow up too fast, my not-so-little Princeling? _

  
  
  



End file.
